Finding a Family
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Troy had it all. He was a famous basketball player and had a beautiful wife. Most people would say he was happy but they were wrong. He meets Gabriella and she gives him what he always wanted...a family. Sharpay bashing. Don't like? Don't read.
1. The Meeting

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Ok I'm back with my new story tell me what you guys think**

"Ok everyone lets all sit down at the table to see who gets the first snack of the day" Gabriella Montez said.

She worked at an orphanage and was at the moment severing the children their snack. She looked around and saw all the kids all pointing to themselves screaming "pick me". All except one little girl, Emma Holt. She was sitting quietly with her hands folded nicely in her lap waiting for her snack. Gabriella smiled. She had taken that child from her home when her mother was killed by her father and she was the only one Emma would trust

"Ok I think Emma is getting the first snack at the day because she is sitting quietly in her seat" Gabriella said.

She handed the little girl her cookie and a small glass of milk.

"Thank you Miss Gabi" Emma said quietly.

"You're welcome sweetie" Gabriella said.

She handed the others their snacks and went to sit with her co-workers to eat their lunch. She sat their eating her lunch while the other laughed and talked. She never really talked much to them. She never felt like she fit it with them. She looked down when she felt a tug on her pants leg. It was Emma with tears running down her cheeks. Gabriella picked her up and put her on her knee.

"What's the matter" Gabriella asked wiping away her tears.

"The other kids were saying mean things. They said daddy didn't love me and that is why he hit mommy and I" Emma cried.

"Oh sweetie don't listen to them. Your daddy loved you. He was sick in the head that is why he hit you and your mommy" Gabriella said.

"I don't want to sit with them anymore" she cried.

"You can stay with me. You want my cookie" Gabriella asked?

"Yes please. Thank you Miss Gabi" Emma said taking her cookie and taking a bite.

The other worker gave her evil looks. Gabriella ignored them and talked with Emma. When she finished she went to color. When she left the other workers gave Gabriella an ear full.

"Gabriella you can't treat her like a baby she has to grow up. Let her stand up for herself" Sally a blond said.

"You aren't her mother Gabi" Sue a brown head said.

"Ok one only my friends and family can call me Gabi and two I am the closest she has to a mother ever since I got the call on her and brought her here." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella you don't have friends or family" Kat a redhead said.

That set Gabriella off and she got up and left. She went to color with Emma. When they finished Gabriella read Emma a book. She heard the door chime saying someone was here. She figured since the others weren't busy they would get it…she was wrong.

"Gabriella someone is here" Kat yelled.

Gabriella sighed. She looked over at Emma. "I'll be right back sweetie" she said.

She got up and headed to the door when she heard a whimper behind her. "Miss Gabi" Emma cried.

Gabi turned around and saw the little girl shacking in fear as tears fell from her eyes

"Oh Emma sweetie its ok" Gabriella said.

She picked up Emma and put her on her hip. "You can come but you have to stay quiet ok" Gabriella said.

Emma nodded she just laid her head on Gabi's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth sucking it. She wrapped her arms around Gabriella upper chest (by where Gabi heart is) and her legs around her waist. She closed her eyes as she relaxed into Gabriella arms.

Gabriella walked out into the hall way. A tall man with sandy blond hair was standing there looking around.

"Can I help you" she asked?

"My wife and I thinking about adopting a child" the boy said.

"Well you come to the right place" Gabriella said. Troy walked over to her.

"What age group" Gabriella asked?

"Around like 2 to 5" the man said.

"Ok name" Gabriella asked?

"Troy Bolton and before you even ask yes I am the famous basketball player" the man told her.

Emma's head shot up. "My mama used to love you" she squealed.

Troy laughed at how cute she was.

"Opps I sorry Miss Gabi" Emma said putting her head back down.

"Its ok sweetie you can say hi" Gabi said.

"Hey what's you name cutie" Troy asked?

Emma hid her face in Gabriella chest and whimpered.

"She is just shy if you follow me I'll show you some of the other kids" Gabriella said.

She lead Troy back into the room where there were kid running around playing.

"Wow" he said.

"Yep they are everywhere" Gabriella said.

Then a kid looked up and saw Troy.

"OH MY GOSH ITS TROY BOLTON " the kid yelled.

"Oh no" Troy groaned.

All the kid started running over to him. Gabriella stood in front of him and put her hand out. All the kids stopped.

"Mr. Bolton is here to maybe adopt you not sign autographs or anything like that now go back to what your doing" Gabriella said.

As they walked away Troy heard one of the kids whisper "I bet her won't want the thumb sucking mute".

Then Emma bust into tears.. From her reaction Troy guessed she was who they were talking about.

"I think your wrong. I am looking for a sweet little girl like this one" Troy said pointing to Emma

All the kids went to "act" nice and play. He looked over at Gabi who was rubbing Emma's back and say comforting things in her ear.

"Don't listen to them its not true" Troy said.

Emma looked up at him. She sniffed and gave a small smile. "Thank you Mr. Bolton" she said.

"Call me Troy and how old are you" Troy asked?

Emma held up three fingers.

"Wow three you're a big girl aren't you" he asked?

She nodded. "Emma just turned three" Gabriella said.

"Well that changes things" he said.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a signed picture of him.

"Happy Birthday" he said handing it to her.

"Thank you very much Troy" Emma said taking it.

"Your very welcome" he smiled.

She was so cute.

"How old are the others" Troy asked?

"Five and six" Gabriella answered.

"Uh-oh Miss Gabi I need to go potty" Emma said.

Gabriella set her down and she ran off.

"Why is she with a group so much older" Troy asked?

"Well her father abused her since she was born then one day she watched as her father beat her mother to death and I got the call about a child needing to come here so I went to get her and I was the only one she trusted. I tried putting her with the kids her own age but she just screamed and cried till I was there. She would get so upset she would stop breathing so she stays in this group with me" Gabriella said.

"All this and the poor girl is only three" Troy said.

"I know" Gabriella said.

Emma came back over and took Troy's hand and pulled him over.

"Look Troy I put your picture right by the picture of mommy" she said.

"Wow I see that is very nice. How would you like to come and live with me" Troy asked?

"I would like that very much" she said.

"Ok well how about tomorrow I'll come back and I let you meet a nice lady and you can see if you still want to ok" Troy asked?

"Ok" Emma said.

Gabriella and Troy went back into the hall. Gabriella handed Troy Emma's folder.

"This tells you a little bit more about her" she said.

"Great I'll be back tomorrow" Troy said. "Bye" Gabriella said. Troy left.

**A/N Ok this is just the first chapter. Let me know if you like it. **


	2. Meeting Sharpay

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**I got so man reviews for this story that I decided to update sooner than later. So here is the next chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed and added me to their story alerts. **

Gabriella went back in to see Kat standing with one of the boys names Billy and Emma. Billy was covered in milk and there was a puddle by his feet and a milk carton in his hand. Emma was shacking and crying. She went over and asked "What's happen"?

"I didn't…I didn't d-do i-it Miss Gabi I didn't I promise" Emma cried.

"Quiet Emma now" Kat yelled.

Emma whimpered. "I'm sorry" she cried.

She sunk to her knees and pulled her knees to knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees.

"I'm sorry please don't hit me please I'm sorry please don't hurt me" she cried.

Gabriella picked Emma up. She wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck and her legs around her waist and cried into her shoulder. Gabriella rubbed her back hoping to calm her down.

"Shhhhh Emma baby shhhhh its ok" she said.

When Emma was a little calmer Gabriella looked at Billy and said "What happen"? "Emma spilled this on the floor and then poured the rest on my head and put it in my hand to make it look like it is my fault" Billy said.

"No I didn't" Emma cried.

"Shhhhh baby its ok" Gabriella said.

"Kat help Billy clean this up" she said.

She walked over to Emma's bed and sat down.

"I don't blame you sweetie can you tell me what happen" Gabriella asked?

"I was coloring a picture to give to Troy tomorrow when he comes but Billy spilled his milk all over the place and the on himself and told Miss Kat it was me" Emma sniffed.

"Ok sweetie I believe you. Why don't you lay down and take your nap" Gabriella suggested Emma turned into her side and went right to sleep. Gabriella smiled and left to check on the other kids.

The next day Emma was coloring while Gabriella was once again fighting with the other workers.

"Um…hello" the heard a voice call.

"Oh we have some parents go get them Gabi" Kat said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and went to walk out. She heard a scream

"TROY" It was Emma and she ran right out into the hall. Gabriella followed and watched as he picked her up and spun her around making her giggle. When he stopped he turned toward a blond he said "Emma this a my wife Sharpay".

Emma whimpered and hid her face in Troy's shoulder. Something about Sharpay made Emma feel uncomfortable. Gabriella came over.

"Hey Troy" she said.

"Oh Hi Gabriella" he said.

"So this is the brat you wanted me to meet so badly" Sharpay asked?

Emma looked up and said "My mommy always said its not nice to call people…that mean name".

"Well your mommy is an idiot. She doesn't know anything" Sharpay said.

Emma burst into tears.

"Miss Gabi" she cried reaching for her. Troy handed her to Gabi. Emma buried her face into Gabi's shoulder crying. Gabriella put her hand on the back of her head comforting her.

"Her mother is dead doesn't that mean anything to you" Gabriella asked?

"Well duh I know her mom is dead that is why she is in a dump like this " Sharpay said.

Emma clung to Gabriella.

"Sharpay cut it out" Troy said.

"Troysie it is a dump" Sharpay said.

"Look why do we go sit down and you can tell me about yourself" Gabriella said.

Troy could tell she was a bit scared. He knew why, they all went to sit down.

"No Miss Gabi" Emma cried.

"I got you sweet heart its all right" Gabriella said rubbing her back.

"Well I'm rich and beautiful and married to "the" Troy Bolton what else do you need to know" Sharpay asked?

"What do you know about having a child" Gabriella asked?

"Well I was one duh" Sharpay answered.

"I used to babysit my neighbors kids when I was young and I did have a younger brother who I used to watch" Troy said.

"Oh yeah I remember him he went and got himself killed along with your parents in the car crash" Sharpay said.

Gabriella wanted to slap this girl. How dare she say something like that to him.

"Anyway as I was saying I was a child so I know how to take care of one…."

As Sharpay went on about herself Gabriella noticed Troy looking away and wiping a falling tear from his eyes.

"Miss Gabi can I go give Troy a hug" Emma asked?

Gabriella set her down and Emma went over to Troy and hugged him. "Don't be sad Troy" she said.

Troy picked her up and set her on his lap. "Aw thank you Emma I feel better now you give good hugs" Troy said.

Emma smiled. Sharpay picked Emma up and set her on her own lap.

"What do you like to do kid" she asked?

"I like to play with my toys and read and color" she said.

"See its easy she can play with herself all I have to do is feed her" Sharpay said.

"If she has a nightmare? She is a kid. Kids have nightmares" Gabriella asked? "Then I do this" Sharpay said.

She patted Emma on the back and Emma started shaking. If she does well I'll do this" Sharpay added. She lifted her hand above Emma's head and said "High five" Emma screamed and wiggled trying to get off Sharpay's lap. She almost fell and hit the floor but Gabriella caught her.

"It's all right sweetie you're safe" she said. "Do you read" Gabriella asked?

"No why would I" she asked?

"I think what she means is did you read that folder I gave you last night to look over" Troy asked?

"No" Sharpay answered

"If you did you would know she doesn't like being pat on the back or asked to give high because it reminds her of her father who used to beat her" Troy said. "NO DADDY" Emma screamed in tears.

"Shhhhh Emma baby girl you're safe no one can hurt you" Gabriella said rubbing her back.

"She is such a baby" Sharpay said.

"She is three Shar give her a break and she was beat by her father leave her alone" Troy said.

"I don't want some beaten and abused baby" Sharpay said.

"If you didn't scare her off you can see what a sweet wonderful smart funny person she is" Troy said.

"Oh please you just want her because you don't want to sleep with me which I don't understand because I am great in bed" Sharpay said.

"Hello Child in the room" Gabriella said covering Emma's ears.

"Look why don't we go home and talk then we can come back" Troy said.

"Fine with me" Sharpay said.

They all got up and Troy and Sharpay left. Gabriella sighed. "I don't care what that lady says never in a millions years will I let adopt you" she said to Emma.

"I don't like that lady" Emma said.

"I'm sorry you had to meet her sweetie" Gabriella said.

"It's ok Miss. Gabi it's not your fault she is mean" Emma said. Gabriella smiled and set her down so she could go play.

**A/N SO Sharpay was a brat will Troy come back to get Emma tomorrow? Will Gabriella let Emma go with them?**


	3. I'm sorry rewrite

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**

The next day Gabriella was helping one of the kids with an art project when the bell rang signaling that someone was there. Kat came running in. "OH MY GOSH ITS TROY BOLTON" she screamed.

All the other workers squealed. Gabriella rolled her eyes and went out into the hall.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi, listen I wanted to say sorry for Sharpay and let you know I don't think I'll be able to adopt. I found out that Sharpay was cheating on me with one of my teammates on the basketball team" Troy said.

"Oh Troy I'm sorry if you need anything let me know" Gabriella told him.

"Thanks I filed for divorce last night as well" Troy added.

"I'm sorry Troy I wish I could help" she said.

"Don't be sorry because I'm not. I've been thinking about divorcing her for a while now I just came here because I felt bad about the way Sharpay treated Emma and came to say I'm sorry" Troy said.

"Troy it's ok. It wasn't your fault. Emma is fine and neither her or I blame you" Gabriella said.

"Let me make it up to you" Troy said.

He pulled two tickets from her pocket and gave them to her.

"Troy these are court side seats"Gabriella gasped.

"I want you and Emma to come to my game tonight" Troy said.

"Yeah but court side seats? Troy isn't that only for like the vip" she asked?

"Vip stands for very important people. You and Emma are very important" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach. Why was she feeling like this? She never felt like this around a guy before.

"It starts at six I could pick you and Emma up at 5:00 if you want" Troy suggested. "Um well I could just drive there I mean Emma need her car seat and it's a pain to move it from one car to the next so I'll just meet you there if it's all right" Gabriella asked?

"Sure sounds great" Troy said.

"You want to say hi to Emma real quick" Gabriella asked?

"I do but I really don't want to be tackled to the ground by fans" Troy said.

"I'll go get her wait out here" Gabriella said.

She ran back into the room and Troy heard a tiny squeal and tiny footsteps running out. Emma came running out. Troy picked her up and spun her around. She giggled. He held her tightly upside down and tickled her stomach. She burst into giggles and kicked her little feet. Troy laughed and moved his head from getting kicked. Gabriella came out and saw Troy tickling her and smiled. He would have made a great father.

"Miss Gabi help" Emma said in giggles.

"Help well help with what? What's the matter" she teased.

"Miss Gabi Troy is tickling my tummy" she squealed in giggles.

"Oh he is, is he" she asked?

She screamed out in more giggles with Troy blew a giant raspberry. He turned her upside right and said "How are you cutie"?

"I'm good thanks Troy. How are you" she asked?

"I'm very happy" he said.

"Mommy said it's good to be happy" Emma told him.

"It is a very good thing" he said.

"Are you here to take me away" she asked?

"No I can't do that anymore I'm sorry" he said.

"The mean lady isn't going to take me is she" Emma asked?

"No you are staying here with Miss Gabi" Troy said.

Emma's eyes filled with tears.

"I want you to stay here with me" she cried.

"Hey don't cry we can still be friends I just can't take you to my home" Troy said. "You still want to be my friend" she asked?

"Of course. In fact if you're a good girl for the rest of the day I'm sure Miss Gabi has a surprise for you" he said.

"I do but I can't tell you yet you have to be a good girl for the rest of the day and I'll let you know what it is later" Gabriella said.

"Ok Miss Gabi I'll be good" she said. Troy set her down.

"I'll see you later cutie" he said.

"Bye Gabriella" he said.

He smiled and left. Emma went back into the play room and Gabriella stood there with this feeling she couldn't get rid of. Was it love? No it couldn't be love? The only person Gabriella loved was her parents and Emma. She never loved a guy. Not romantically anyway. Why was Troy making her feel this way?

**A/N Thank you to itscomplicatedluv333 for answering my court side/ box side question. That part of the story should make more sense now. **


	4. The Basketball Game

**A/N I DON'T OWN**

She was thrown from her thoughts when Emma said "Miss Gabi what is the surprise"?

"You'll have to wait and see now won't you" she teased.

"But Miss Gabi that's not fair" she whined.

"I'll tell you in time. Until then you and I have a shirt to make" Gabriella said with a smile.

"A shirt why" she asked?

"Well we can make one special for Troy and you can wear it next time you see him" Gabriella said.

"Otay" Emma said cutely. They went back into the room and got some white paint and a small red shirt

"What do you want it to say

"I'm with wildcat or I heart number 14" Gabriella asked?

"Both. "I'm with wildcat on front and I heart number 14 on back" "Emma said. "Ok" Gabriella said.

She painted the front words first. She took the pain and wrote out "I'm with wildcat". "Now we have to let that dry but then we can write the rest on the back ok" Gabriella asked?

"Otay Miss Gabi" Emma said.

She yawned and used her fist to rub her eyes. Gabriella picked her up. Emma laid her head on Gabriella's shoulder and put thumb in her mouth.

"Sleepy" Gabriella asked?

"Yeah. I saw daddy last night in my sleep and it scare me so I no go back to sleep" Emma said.

"Oh Emma why didn't you come wake me" Gabriella asked?

"I too scared" Emma said.

While why don't you take a nap and I'll be here in case you see daddy again" Gabriella said.

"I no want to seep on my bed. I want you to hold me" Emma said.

"Ok sweetie" Gabriella said.

She went and sat on the rocking chair and rocked Emma. She started to sing and before she knew it Emma was sound asleep. Gabriella watched her and smiled. Why couldn't someone have treated her like this when she was younger? Why was her life so bad as a kid? Why did it seem like no one cares? She sighed and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Before she knew it she was fast asleep. She was awoken by a poke in her cheek. Her eyes open and Emma was standing there with a smile.

"Up Miss Gabi" she said.

"I'm up" she said.

"Let's finish the shirt" Emma squealed.

Gabriella laughed. "Ok"

She picked up Emma and got up they went over to the table and finished the shirt. Before Gabriella knew it, it was 4:30. She and Emma had to leave.

"Ok baby girl let's put that shirt on because it's time for your surprise" Gabriella said.

She helped get Emma changed and headed out.

When they got there Emma squealed. "Miss Gabi Troy is playing here tonight"

"Yep we got court side seats to see his game" Gabriella smiled.

Emma looked around and there were tons of people around.

"Miss Gabi" she whimpered.

"Don't worry sweetie just stay by me and you won't be lost" she said.

"Up" Emma asked?

Gabriella got out of the car and took her from her car seat and held her on her hip. Emma clung to her not wanting to get lost. When the finally found their seats they sat down.

"Miss Gabi there are lost of people" she whimpered.

"Don't worry Emma I won't let any of them hurt you" Gabriella told her.

"Your daughter is very cute" a women said.

"Oh thank you but she isn't my daughter" Gabriella said.

"Oh well you should think about adopting. You would make a wonderful mother" the lady said.

"Thanks" Gabriella said.

They got quiet as the game started.

"GO TROY GO" Emma squealed.

Gabriella smiled. Could she really adopt Emma? Would she really be a good mother? She figured she would think about it later and focus on the game. It came down to the last point. Troy was sweating so bad it stung his eyes. Everyone was yelling at him. Telling him to win. Counting on him to win. He couldn't breathe. There was so much pressure and then he was body slammed to the ground.

"TROY" Emma screamed.

A busy hair boy helped him up. He felt sick everyone was screaming at him telling him to move but he couldn't. He looked over where Gabriella and Emma were sitting all of a sudden it was like it was just Gabriella and Troy there.

**(A/N Ok I couldn't help but put this in. I love the scene in the third movie. You all know these lines and know I don't own them or the song)**

"I can't breathe I don't know if I can do this" he said.

"You can do it Troy just know that I believe" Gabriella told him.

"That's all I really need" Troy said.

"Then come on" Gabriella encouraged.

"Makes me strong it's time to turn it up game on" Troy said confidently.

That's when he noticed the other players. The game continued and Troy made the winning basket. Everyone cheered.

"YAAY TROY YAAY" Emma squealed.

Soon the people started to leave. Gabriella waited so Emma didn't get run over. The next thing she knew Troy was in front of her.

"Hey" he said.

She jumped. "Hey Troy great game" she said.

"Thanks I love the shirt Emma" Troy said

. "Thank you Troy. Good job" she said.

"So do you two want a ride home" he asked?

"No thanks I got a car" Gabriella said.

"Troy when can I see you again" Emma asked?

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow. I don't know. I'll call you ok" Troy said.

"Ok" she answered. Gabriella said her goodbyes and headed to the car. She got Emma strapped into her car seat and went into the front seat. Only one problem. Her car wouldn't start.

"Miss Gabi are we stuck" Emma asked?

"No we just have hurry to see if we can find Troy" Gabriella said.

She jumped from the car unbuckled Emma and took her into her arms and ran.

"TROY" she called out!. "TROY"!

She saw a crowd of people and went over. She tried to make her way through.

"TROY" she screamed one last time. Troy hard the last scream but couldn't see her. Troy looked at his body guard and said "get everyone out of here. Unless she says her name is Gabriella"

Finally the crowed cleared. Gabriella ran to him.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you left. Does your offer still stand about giving me a lift home. My car won't start" Gabriella said.

"Sure it still stands. Hope in I'll give you a lift back to your car and we can grab Emma's car seat and put it in here and we can head back" Troy said.

Gabriella hoped into the car and put Emma on her lap. Troy got in and he drove to Gabriella's car. Gabriella got out and set Emma in her seat.

"No Miss Gabi. Don't leave me" she whimpered.

"I'm coming back sweetie I just have to get your car seat" Gabriella said.

Emma whimpered and reached her arms out to her. Troy took her and got out of the car. He handed her to Gabriella.

"I'll get the car seat" he said.

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said as she settled Emma on her hip.

Troy moved the car seat into his car. Then Gabriella put Emma in and buckled her in. Once everyone was in and buckled they headed home.

When they pulled up Emma asked "When I can I see you again Troy"?

"That is up to Miss Gabi" Troy answered.

"Well I was going to take Emma to the park tomorrow for a picnic at noon if you would like to join us" Gabriella replied.

"Sounds great I'll see you then" he answered,

"YAAAY" Emma squealed.

Troy and Gabriella smiled as Gabriella took Emma out of her car seat and took the car seat from his car. He said good bye and drove off. Emma and Gabriella went inside and went right to bed both tired from the day they had.


	5. The Dangerous Park Day

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

The next day Gabriella and Emma sat on their picnic at the park waiting for Troy to show up

"TROY" Emma squealed when she saw him. She got up and ran over to him. He caught her and picked her up.

"Hey Emma" he said.

"Hi Troy guess what" Emma squealed?

"What" Troy asked?

"I didn't have any scary dreams of daddy last night" she said.

"That's great" Troy said.

Emma nodded. Troy carried her over to the blanket and set her down.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabriella" Troy said.

"Troy you know you don't have to call me Gabriella. You can call me something else" Gabriella said.

"Like what" Troy asked?

"I don't know I've been call Gabi, Gabs, Ella, Bella, Brie, Someone once called me Briella" Gabriella said.

"I like Brie its pretty" Troy said.

"You can call me that" Gabriella told him.

"Ok then Brie" Troy smiled. She smiled back.

"My father used to call me that" she whispered hoping no one heard.

"Miss Gabi I am hungry. What's for lunch" Emma asked?

"You" Troy answered.

He grabbed Emma and tickled her. She squealed with giggles.

"TROY" "

Yes Emma" he teased.

"Thahahahahat tihihihihickles stohahahahahahp" she giggled.

"Say "Troy is my best friend' and I'll stop" he said.

She wiggled and said "Troy is my hahahahhahaha best friend hahahahahah"

Troy stopped and let her go.

"So for lunch we have sandwiches grilled cheese for Emma and ham and cheese for Troy and I" Gabriella said.

"Great I love ham and cheese" Troy said.

They ate their lunch and talked and laughed. Later on Emma went to play on the playground just leaving Gabriella and Troy.

"So what are your parents like" Troy asked? Gabriella got quiet and looked down. "To make it easy I'll say they are the same as your parents" she whispered.

Troy knew what that meant.

"Brie I'm so sorry. I had no idea" Troy said.

"Its ok. Its not your fault" Gabriella said still not looking up.

"Can I ask how" Troy asked?

"Murdered" was all Gabriella said

"Oh my gosh Gabriella. I'm so sorry" Troy told her.

"It happen when I was Emma's age" Gabriella went on.

"Gabriella I am so sorry" Troy said again.

Gabriella looked up. "It's ok I've learned to live with it" she said.

"If it helps mine are dead too" Troy said.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I wish I could have helped. I kind of heard when Sharpay told us" Gabriella said.

"I know I just wanted to let you know I feel your pain" Troy told her.

"Thanks" she smiled.

He smiled back which gave Gabriella butterflies.

"So uh what do you do when you're not playing basketball" she asked?

"Well I like to sing" he answered.

Gabriella laughed. "The famous Troy Bolton sings" she asked?

"You think that is funny" he asked.

She nodded. "Well I think this is funny" he said and pushed her onto her back and started to tickle her. She broke out into giggles. She tried to escape but Troy had her pinned down so she couldn't move.

"Troy……sto…p…plea…se" she said between giggles.

"I'm sorry Brie I didn't hear you. You were laughing too much. Stop laughing and try telling me again" Troy teased.

"STOP" giggled.

"Say it's not funny that I can sing" he told her.

"Why would I lie" she asked.

He reached up and tickled her underarms.

"Ahhhhhhhh no" she screamed in laughter.

Still no matter how much he tickled her she wasn't going to give in…plus she secretly liked it.

"Troy….stop…I can…..brea…..the" she said breathless.

"You can breathe well that's good" he teased.

Tears were now pouring from her eyes as she tried to gasp for air. She wiggled like crazy trying to get free. Troy stopped when they heard Emma scream. They both sat up as Emma ran over to them. She jumped into Gabriella's arms clinging to her as tight as her little hands could. She buried her face in Gabriella's chest and cried.

"Emma sweetie what is it" Gabiella asked?

"He's going to get me. Don't let him get me Miss Gabi please" she cried.

"Alright sweetie shhhhhhh who is going to get you" Gabriella asked?

Before Emma could answer a voice did it for her.

"Well, well, well Gabriella Montez". Gabriella stood up and faced the man. "You're suppose to be in jail" she said.

"I'm suppose to be with my daughter" the man said trying to take Emma.

She just screamed. Troy jumped in front of Gabriella.

"Leave them alone" he said.

"Troy Bolton I wonder what would happen if the whole park knew you were here" the man smirked.

"Just leave them alone" Troy said.

"Troy don't That's Emma's father" Gabriella said.

"Names Mike" the man said.

"I don't care what your name is. Get lost" Troy said.

"HEY EVERYONE ITS TROY BOLTON" Mike screamed.

No one came running.

"Everyone knows Troy never leaves the house after a big game" Troy said. "I tell everyone that so I can leave the house without being followed. No get lost". "Troy" Gabriella said.

Troy turned to her.

"Take Emma I'll get rid of him" she said.

Troy took Emma and watched as Gabriella went with Mike away from them.

"If were you I would leave before I call the cops" she said reached into her poacket.

Mike grabbed her wrist tightly. She stood strong.

"Let me go" she said.

"Drop the phone" he said,

"NO" she answered.

He squeezed her wrist tighter and she bit back a whimper.

"Drop it" he ordered again.

"No" she responded.

He squeezed her wrist even tighter. She whimpered as she was hit with a flashback from when she was in foster care. She dropped the phone but he didn't let go. He put his hand on her leg.

"I'll make you a deal you can have me if you give me Emma" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want you" she spat.

His hand moved to her thighs. She squirmed and tried to stay strong but she was hit with too many flashbacks. The next thing she knew the man was pulled off of her and thrown back. Gabriella ran and grabbed Emma who was standing on the blanket alone. Emma held her tightly and cried into her shoulder. Finally Mike backed off and Troy came back over to them.

"Are you ok" he asked?

"I need…I need to um..uh"

Gabriella was in such shock she couldn't think straight. She didn't notice she started shaking

. "Gabriella calm down its ok now" he said.

"I'll call the cops you just take a deep breath" Troy told her as he used his cell to call the police.

After he did that. They packed up and went home.

Once they got inside Emma went inside feeling safe Troy stopped Gabriella before she could. She hadn't said a word the time

"Are you ok" he asked?

She nodded but he could tell she was lying.

"You can be honest with me. I won't tell anyone" Troy said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and said "After my parents died I went to a foster family and one of my foster fathers raped me" Gabriella told him. "So when Mike was touching me like that it just brought back awful memories"

. "I'm so sorry Gabriella" Troy said and pulled her into a hug.

She felt so safe in his arms. The last man she ever felt that safe with was her father. She took a deep breath and relaxed. When they pulled away Troy asked "You feel better"

"Yes thanks Troy" Gabriella smiled.

"No problem" he answered.

"So what do you say about surprising Emma tomorrow. We can go ice skating if you want" Troy offered.

"That would be great" Gabriella answered.

"You know Brie I'm not just doing all this because of Emma. I hope you know that is because you are a really nice girl and I really want to be friends with you" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Troy you are one of the very few people who tell me that and I would love to be friends with you" she answered.

"Great so I'll see you tomorrow" Troy said.

"See you then. Bye Troy and thanks" Gabriella said.

"No problem. Bye Brie" Troy said and left.

Gabriella stood there feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time... she felt loved. She smiled and walked into the room. She and Emma were in such a good mood neither of them cared what the others did to upset them.

**A/N Yay Gabriella opened up to Troy and they became friends? What will happen at the ice rink? Or will they have a day of fun?**


	6. Ice skating

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

The next afternoon Gabriella took Emma to the indoor ice rink. Just as Emma finished putting her skates on she saw Troy come in.

"TROY" she squealed.

She ran to him and hugged him. Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy spin her around making her giggle. Troy came over.

"Hey Brie" he said.

"Hey Troy" she answered.

"Troy what are you doing here" Emma asked?

"I came here to surprise you" Troy answered.

"I was surprised" she told him.

"Well I guess my job here is done" Troy said and pretended to leave.

Emma just giggled knowing he was kidding.

"So you ready for skating fun" he asked?

"Yeah" Emma squealed again.

They may their way to the rink and stepped on. Emma slipped but Troy caught her. She whimpered.

"Its ok Emma you just have to get use to it" Troy said.

He set her back down but . She put her thumb in her mouth and hugged tightly to Gabriella's leg. Gabriella put her hand on Emma's back.

"Its ok Emma" she said. Emma whimpered again. Gabriella leaned down to Emma's height.

"Troy and I will hold you until you feel comfortable ok" she said.

Emma nodded. Gabriella took one hand while Troy took the other. They both just skated around slowly to get Emma used to it. After a while she relaxed and the three of them skated around. They spent the day having fun. No broken down cars, no evil fathers, nothing just pure fun.

**A/N IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I know this was very short. I did it on purpose. I just want to make something clear to all my readers out there. ****I just want everyone to know I know that Sharpay with Troy went by fast. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed but it was suppose to be fast. Troy was only suppose to be with Sharpay for one or two chapters and then leave her so he can build his friendship with Gabriella. If you don't like the story then just please don't read it. I don't need any negative comments filling up my page. Thank you for understanding.**

Signed,  
writingnut2010


	7. What Do I Do

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chapter. It means a lot! Here is the next chapter. It is longer than the last. **

One afternoon Gabriella was talking with the other workers…while she was talking they were laughing at her…again.

"You guys are lucky Emma is here otherwise I would leave here and never come back" she said.

"No you wouldn't. Don't you get Gabriella? You're not a worker. You're a kid! You live here because you never got adopted and no one wanted you. We gave you a job here and let you live here because you had nowhere else to go. If you leave you'll end up on the streets" Kat said.

"Gabriella you really think anyone likes you? Do you really think anyone loves you? Why do you think your parents left you? They didn't love you so they went and got shot so they didn't have to be with you anymore.

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY PARENTS! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" she yelled trying to keep the tears back.

"We know what happen they got shot because your father fired one of them or something" Joy another worker said.

"They asked for it" Kat said.

'NO THEY DIDN'T" Gabriella screamed.

Then Emma came over.

"Miss Gabi Billy pushed me down" she said.

"So push him back" Kat said.

"It's not nice to push" Emma said.

"Did your mommy tell you that? Miss Gabi's mommy told her all kinds of stuff too. Most of them lies" Kat said.

"SHUT UP" Gabriella screamed no longer able to keep the tears back.

"Oh look she is crying. Poor baby. Joy teased.

Gabriella pulled herself together long enough to grab Emma and leave. She got Emma into her car seat and got into the driver seat. Troy had helped her get her car fixed so now she did have to use to work car like she used to. As she drove tears blurred her vision. She couldn't stop crying. She knew driving like this would only put her and Emma in danger so she pulled over. She looked in the back seat and Emma was sleeping. That's when Gabriella broke down hysterical crying. She buried her face into her steering wheel. The worst part was they were right. She couldn't quit even if she wanted to. Gabriella's life had always been about that place. Her parents were murdered when she was three and she was put into the same orphanage that she worked at. As she got older people started to adopt her but they all abused her physically, mentally, and sexually. So when she reached 18 she wanted to go collage but she couldn't pay for it so the people that worked at the orphanage agreed to pay if she helped them out. After collage she couldn't find a job or a place to live so she lived at the orphanage she hasn't left since. She jumped at a knock on her window she looked up and saw Troy. She opened the door and jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back wanting to comfort her.

"Shhhhh its ok. I'm here shhhhh" he said.

"Troy thank you for being my friend thank you" she cried/

"Of course Brie. You are a wonderful person. Who wouldn't want to be your friend"?

"The mean people at home" Emma said who had just woken up.

Troy looked at Gabriella who looked at him but then buried her face into his chest.

"They were saying mean things to her and making her cry Troy" Emma said.

"It's ok now. I'll take care of Miss Gabi" Troy said. "What did they say Brie"?

She shook her head. "It was nothing I'm just being a baby" Gabriella said.

"You're not a baby Miss Gabi they were saying mean things about your mommy and daddy I heard them" Emma said.

Then Troy understood why she was so upset. When the world first found out about Troy's parents rumors starting flying like crazy. It killed him inside hear everyone say those things to when his parents couldn't even defend themselves.

"Oh Brie. I know how hard it is to hear people insult your parents but you just have to ignore it" Troy said rubbing her back.

"You don't know the half of it Troy. No matter how many years go by I still can't seem to get over it" she said.

"Brie no one "gets over" something like this. You just learn to cope with it" Troy told her. "Can I ask what happen?

"I'd tell you but there are little ears that don't need to hear it" she whispered.

Troy nodded.

"Troy I don't want to go back home. Billy pushed me down and he didn't get in trouble" Emma said.

"Everyone tends to pick on me and Emma because we are the youngest. Emma is the youngest out of the kids and I am the youngest out of the workers. So everyone finds it fun to pick on us" Gabriella said looking up from his chest.

"Sounds like you two need a night off. Why don't you come spend the night at my house. Tonight after the game I am having the after party at my house if you want to come" Troy offered.

"I don't know Troy. I'm not sure it would be a good environment for Emma" Gabriella said.

"Oh no Brie it's not that kind of party. What I mean is a few of my teammates and their friends are coming over to hang out and everyone is spending the night. There won't be any alcohol there or smoking" Troy told her.

"It sounds great Troy but…" she trialed off.

"But what" Troy asked?

"I'm not so sure your friends will like me. I know by now I'm not a very likeable person. Not many people love me or like me" She said.

"I love you Miss Gabi" Emma said.

"Yeah and you know I like you" Troy said.

"Yeah but you and Emma are the only ones besides my parents who do. I'm just not sure Troy" Gabriella said.

"They are going to love you and Emma" Troy said.

Gabriella looked unsure. Troy knew how to change her mind. Taking her hand he led her over to the side Emma was on and opened her door. He took her from the car seat and whispered something in her ear. Emma nodded and looked at Gabriella.

"Pwease Miss Gabi. I want to go see Troy's house" Emma said giving her best puppy dog pout.

"That's cheating" Gabriella said.

"Is it working" Troy asked?

"Pwease Miss Gabi" Emma begged.

"Ok fine what time" Gabriella said giving in.

"Six" Troy answered.

"Ok sounds good" Gabriella answered.

"YAY!" Emma squealed.

"Hey how about I take Emma for a few hours and you can take some time for yourself. We can meet back here in say two hours" Troy offered

"That's up to Emma. She doesn't like to be without me" Gabriella said

"What do you say cutie what to give Gabriella some time alone and you and I can do someplace really cool" Troy asked?

"Yeah" Emma squealed.

"Ok then Emma you come with me and you Miss Gabi don't worry and take some time for yourself" Troy ordered.

Gabriella watched as Troy took her car seat and carried Emma away. She smiled and got back into the car. She knew just where to go. She drove until she reached the cemetery. She walked until she found her parents head stones and stopped. She fell to her knees and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you guys. I've been really busy and a little scared. I met a guy…Dad I know those are the words you always feared me saying but he is a great guy and I really this you would approve. Mom I really like him. I even think I'm falling in love with him. That scares me though because I don't want to get hurt. I've had enough hurt to last a life time"

Then almost as if her parents were there she heard them respond.

"Well baby girl you need to trust your heart and if it says go for it then go for it. If he is as wonderful as you say he is then he won't let you down" her moo said.

"Brie you don't have to listen to your mother you can always wait till you find someone…or just live alone the rest of your life" her father said.

Gabriella giggled. "Dad I don't want to be alone. Each day is another day that Emma could get taken away from me and when she does I don't know what to do. The people at work hate my guts" she said.

"Adopt Emma baby girl. You can do it. You will be a wonderful mother just do it" her mom said.

"I don't know mom I'm not sure if I can" she answered.

"You can do anything you set your mind too. Look baby girl your father and I are always looking out for you but we can't make your choices for you. A;; we can give is advice and we think you should look into adopting Emma" her mother told her.

"Listen to your mother Brie it will make you happy" her father said.

"I thought you said not to listen to mom" Gabriella giggled.

"That was about boys this is about a little girl who loves you so much. You need to do it before it's too late" her father said.

"Ok I'll think about it I love you guys" she said.

"We love you too baby and don't listen to those others workers. No matter what they say it's not true" her mother said.

"I know mommy. I love you both so much" she said.

"We love you too. Don't be sad baby girl and live your life" her mother said.

"We will see each other again but when you are an old, old lady" her father said.

Gabriella nodded and their voices faded. She sniffed trying to keep the tears back. The next thing she knew the wind blew so hard it knocked her over then leaves brushes against her face and she giggled. She knew what was happen when she was little and sad her father always cheered her up by being her very own personal tickle monster. She smiled to know even though he wasn't there he could still make her smiled. The wind blew and little more causing her shirt to rid up.

"No dad. No tickling" she said.

The leaves brushed against her bare stomach and she giggled more trying to escape. Her father's voice came back.

"You cannot escape the tickle monster by dear. Now no being sad or the tickle monster will return".

"Ok, ok make the leaves stop" she laughed. The wind stopped and Gabriella stood back up.

"Thanks daddy I love you" she said.

"I love you too Brie" and her father was gone.

She walked back to her car and got in and drove to the court house. She got out and walked to the front desk.

"I work at an orphanage and I was wondering what I would have to do if I wanted to adopt one of the kids that live there……"?

**A/N what is going to happen? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	8. Crushed Dreams and Sleepover

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"I work at an orphanage and I was wondering what I would have to do if I wanted to adopt one of the kids that live there she asked?

"Well the same as a normal person. There are files that need to be filled out a background check has to be done and if everything is clean then someone signs off on it and you bring the papers to back here and it's done" the lady said.

"What kind of thing would be unclean in a background check" she asked?

"Well if you were ever in jail or arrested something like that" the lady answered.

"My parents were murdered. The man who did it is behind bars but I've been in foster care my whole life with different foster families who did horrible things to me. I've never done wrong in a case like that but could my past make it so I can't adopt" she asked?

"Well as long as we see no prove that you are a danger to the child then no" the lady told her.

"Thank you. One last question when you said someone has to sign off what does that mean" she asked?

"Well some else that works at the orphanage has to sign away saying they agree to letting you take this child" the lady said.

"Ok thanks" Gabriella said.

She turned around and left. Her dreams just went down the drain. No one she worked with would sign Emma away to her. They hate her. She sighed and got back into the car. She drove back to the gas station she was suppose to meet Troy at. She parked her car and got out. She looked around and saw Emma in Troy's lap in the front seat of his car dancing to music. The was parked and off so Emma was in no danger. She walked over and knocked on the window. Troy opened the door and got out.

"Hey you feeling better" he asked?

"Yeah a lot better thanks Troy" she said.

"Miss Gabi I had a great time" Emma said.

"Well that's a good thing. I think you and I need to go home and get ready for tonight" Gabriella said.

"Ok bye Troy" Emma said.

"Bye" Troy said.

After the goodbyes Gabriella took Emma's car seat and Emma and got her settled. She drove back home to get ready.

It was six and Gabriella was at Troy's house with Emma in her arms. From the front window Emma saw Sharpay inside and got scared. She though Gabriella was going to leave her there with Sharpay. She started to wiggle in Gabriella's arms. "No Miss Gabi no" she whimpered.

"It's all right Emma its Troy's house" she said.

"No Miss Gabi" she cried.

"Sweetie why are you scared" Gabriella asked?

"That bad lady is in there" she cried.

"I won't let her touch you Emma you're very safe here".

"Don't leave me here" Emma said and burst into tears.

"Emma I'm not going to leave you here" Gabriella said shocked.

Emma clung to Gabriella tightly. Gabriella saw Troy in the window and gave him a little wave and he came over.

"Hey what's going on out here"? He asked?

"Emma is scared" Gabriella said.

Troy tried to take her from Gabriella so he could help comfort her but she whimpered and pulled away from his touch. She buried her face in Gabriella neck.

"She thinks I'm going to leave her here" Gabriella said.

"Why would she…." But then it clicked.

Emma had no idea that Troy and Sharpay weren't together anymore. Troy didn't even like Sharpay anymore. He put up with her because she was dating one of his teammates. The last time Troy had talked to Emma about going to his house it was live with him and Sharpay. He told Gabriella and rubbed Emma's back.

"Gabriella isn't going to leave you here Emma. I don't even like that bad lady she is here because one of the other guys invited her but you don't have to be scared because I won't let her hurt you" Troy said.

"NO" Emma cried.

Troy sighed but then got an idea. "Wait here" he said and ran inside. He came back out with a care bear doll in his hands.

"Emma can you look at me for a second" he asked?

Emma looked up at Troy. He showed her the doll.

"This is brave heart the lion. He isn't scared of anything and he is really good at protecting people so how about you hold on to him and if you get scared he will take care of you ok" he said.

Emma took the doll and cuddled it close to her and nodded. Gabriella and Troy went inside. Gabriella followed Troy into his living room.

"Guys this is my friend Gabriella. Gabriella this is Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, Taylor, and of course you know Sharpay" Troy said pointing to each person.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Troy has told me so much about you" Gabriella said shyly.

"He has told us about you too who is the cutie in your arms" Taylor asked?

"Oh this is Emma, Emma say hi" Gabriella said.

Emma hid her face back into Gabriella's shoulder.

"Awwww" the girls cooed.

Gabriella went and joined the other and sat down keeping Emma in her lap.

"So how do you all know each other" Gabriella asked?

"Well the guys are all on my basketball team with me. Sharpay is Zeke's girlfriend. We agreed to put aside our difference for the better of the team. Taylor is Chad's girlfriend, Martha is Jason's boyfriend. Ryan is Sharpay's brother and Kelsi is like a little sister to me. We have been friend since we were in diapers" Troy said.

"How did you two meet" Taylor asked?

"Well Troy came in to the orphanage looking for a child and Emma fell in love with him but then events happen and he couldn't take her but Emma wanted to see him more and he and I just became friends" Gabriella said.

"That's awesome. Troy always wanted to be a father" Kelsi said.

"He is a good father figure for her. Her real father…well wasn't very nice" Gabriella said.

"He beat her" Sharpay said.

Gabriella put her hands on Emma's ears.

"He beat her and killed her mother but that doesn't matter because she is away from him" Gabriella snapped.

"Ok new topic" Troy said.

"I want to know more about Emma" Kelsi said.

'She is a major cutie" Troy smiled. He reached his arm out to her. "Come here cutie" he said

Emma reached out to him and he took her into his arms.

"She is really smart for her age. She is the nicest little girl I know and she has the best giggle and the most ticklish tummy" Troy said. He laid her down on his lap lifted her shirt a little and blew raspberries into her stomach and she giggled.

"Troy no tickles" she laughed.

Everyone smiled at how cute she was. Troy let her sit up and held her on his lap.

"How old are you Emma" Taylor asked?

Emma held up three fingers.

"Wow you're a big girl now" Martha said.

"She acts like a big baby" Sharpay said.

"Oh shut up Shar" Troy said.

"Troy don't say bad words" Emma whispered.

"I'm sorry forgive me" he asked looking down at her.

"Yes" she smiled.

"Well how was the game" Gabriella asked

"IT WAS AWESOME! WE TOTALLY KICKED THE WEST HIGH BUTT" Chad yelled.

Emma's hands flew up to her ears.

"Chad we have sensitive ears. No yelling" Troy said.

"Why did you invite her" Chad asked?

"Yeah why is she even here" Sharpay asked?

"Because Emma in my friend and I like her" Troy said.

Emma yawned. Gabriella smiled and looked at the time.

"We should be going its late" Gabriella said.

"Oh no you just got here. I have a room she can sleep in" Troy said. He picked her up and Gabriella followed him upstairs.

Upstairs Troy put Emma down in a little bed with bars on the side. She shot back up. She shook her head. Gabriella came over and laid her back down.

"It's all right Emma I won't leave you here just sleep" Gabriella said laying her on her stomach and rubbing her back. Troy watched on the side and smiled. She was a great mother to Emma.

"Miss Gabi can you sing" Emma asked?

"Sure baby girl" Gabriella said. "What song" she asked?

"The one you wrote for your mommy and daddy" Emma answered.

"Found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran away

Something pulled me back

The voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is you're not here to say

What you always used to say

But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light

And it's shining on my destiny

Shining all the time

And I wont be afraid

To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say

And it doesn't matter how long it takes

Believe in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even when it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That someone's watching over

Someone's watching over

Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me" Gabriella sang. Emma was sound asleep. Gabriella walked over to Troy.

"That was beautiful" he said.

"Thanks" she said with a blush.

"You have a great voice" he added.

She blushed even more.

"So I guess we both have the hidden talent huh" she asked?

"Yeah but you're never going to hear me sing" he said.

"What if Emma's asks" Gabriella wondered?

"Then I will sing" he said.

They both just smiled and Gabriella asked "How do you have a room so fit for a child"?

"This has been my home since I was born. My parents died only a few years ago so I was old enough to take care of myself so I moved in here. This room used to belong to my little brother" he said as his voice cracked.

"I'm sorry Troy I shouldn't have asked" Gabriella said quickly.

"No its ok. It's just hard you know. Thinking about them" he sighed.

"I do know Troy. Trust me I know" she said and hugged him. He hugged back. They stood there holding each other. Then they went down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Kelsi was standing there in tears.

"Baby sister what is it" Troy asked pulling her into his arms.

Kelsi cried into his chest clinging to him for dear life.

"What is it baby sister" Troy asked?

Kelsi sniffed and looked up at him.

"Nothing Troy I'm just being a baby" she said.

"Which is why you're my baby sister so tell me what's wrong and the tickle monster will figure it out" Troy said.

"Sharpay was just being herself. Some of what she said upset me though and Troy it just…really hurt" Kelsi said cried into his chest again.

"Kel what did she say to you" Troy asked?

"Well she was going on and on about her mom and dad and how they buy her everything and anything she wants and that they are the best parents because they have the most money and I opened my big mouth and said just because a parents has a lot of money doesn't make the great it what makes them great is the love and care they you and she said….she said…." Kelsi trailed off into tears.

"Baby sister shhhhh its ok I'm here. What did she say please tell me" Troy begged.

"Sh-sh-she said "What would you know about loving parents yours went and got blown up in a car crash and left you that isn't a loving parent" Kelsi cried tears pouring down her face.

"Shhhhh baby sister shhhhh. Sharpay is a looser. You know your mom and dad love you very much. She is just a jerk" Troy said.

"I know it's not true but it hurt. I hate when people talk about my parents because they aren't even here to defend themselves and I am too scared to defend them from Sharpay" she said.

"I know the feeling" Gabriella said.

"We both do. Don't let Sharpay get to you Kels she is just a jerk" Troy said.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs to be" she said. She pulled away from Troy and went upstairs.

"I feel so bad for her" Gabriella said.

"I'm going to kill Sharpay" Troy said and went into the living room. As he walked in he got an idea on how to get back at Sharpay.

"Hey wildcats come here" he called. All the guys rushed over. Troy told him the plan and they all smirked…even Zeke. Gabriella smiled as Troy told her the plan. She told Taylor and Martha. The guys tacked Sharpay and pinned her down.

**A/N Song is "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff. **


	9. Sleepover part 2

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The guys tacked Sharpay and pinned her down.

"How long did it take for you to do your hair" Chad asked?

"Six hours why" Sharpay asked?

"Just wondering how long it would take you to redo it when we do this" Chad said. Troy and Chad started messing up her hair.

"AHHHHH NO NOT THE HAIR" She screeched. Gabriella and the others stood on the side laughing.

"STOP IT! STOP IT" she screamed.

"No this is what happens when you mess with Troy's baby sister" Troy said. He looked at Gabriella and saw her laughing. He smiled and nodded his for her to come over. She did.

"You want to get her back for what she did to Emma" he asked?

She nodded and helped as they messed up her hair.

"GET OFF ME! STOP IT! NO! NOT THE HAIR! GET OFF ME!" Sharpay screamed as loud as she could.

"You ever hurt Emma again I am going to cut off all your hair" Gabriella said.

"If you ever say something about her mom and dad to Kelsi again I will hurt you" Troy said.

"I'll turn all your clothes green if you ever mess with my friends again" Chad said.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY STOP" Sharpay yelled.

Everyone looked at Troy and he nodded. They got off her and she jumped up and ran into the bathroom and screamed. "MY HAIR" Everyone laughed. Kelsi came running down.

"What's going on" she asked?

Sharpay came out and Kelsi saw her and burst into laughter.

"What happen" she asked?

"Troy showed her what happens when she upsets his baby sister or friend" Gabriella said in laughter.

"Ryan grab my brush and meet me in the bathroom" Sharpay yelled.

She ran back into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Sorry Shar your on your own" Ryan said. He went over to Kelsi and said "I'm sorry for what she said to you. She is just a spoiled brat. Don't listen to her".

"Thanks Ryan" Kelsi told him.

"Just ask her out man" Troy said coming over.

"What" both Kelsi and Ryan asked?

"This guy has talked non stop about you and you talk non stop about him. Just ask her out" Troy said.

They both blushed.

"How about Troy and I came come with you" Gabriella suggested.

"Like a double date" Ryan asked?

"No as friends" Gabriella said quickly.

"Or we could double date. I really do like you" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded in shock.

"Ok sounds good so lets meet at The Olive Garden tomorrow at seven" Ryan suggested.

They all agreed.

They all hung out while Sharpay fixed her hair. Soon it got late and all the wildcats left. Gabriella stayed and so did Kelsi. They sat on the couch with some hot coco.

"I'm sorry about your mom and dad Kelsi. If it helps lost my parents as well" Gabriella said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry as well" Kelsi said.

"Mind if I ask how" Gabriella asked?

"Same as Troy car crash" Kelsi said.

"Kelsi mom and dad and my mom and dad were friends in high school so Kelsi and I grew up together. We were all in the same car when it crash. It was her mom and dad and my mom and dad and my little brother Kelsi and I. The car crashed….Kelsi and I survived…only" Troy said.

"I'm so sorry it must have been awful" Gabriella said.

"We were the only family each other had left. We found closer in each other and she came here to live with me" Troy said.

"I'm glad you guys had each other you're very lucky" she said.

"What about you…if you don't mind me asking" Kelsi asked?

"They were murdered…shot to death…by a man my father used to work with. He fired him and he got back at my dad by killing him and his wife. I was only three and I was sent to live in an orphanage…the same one I work at till this day. I was adopted tons of times but by the time I was thirteen I had been in ten different families and been abused physically, mentally…and………..sexually" she whispered the last part.

"Gabriella I am so sorry" Kelsi said.

"I finally got to an age where I could live on my own but I couldn't because I had no money or anything so I agreed to work with the orphanage if they paid for me to go to collage. When I got out I still couldn't find a place to live or a job so they people at the orphanage got me a job there for a place to live. They treat me like a slave. All the kids are my job everything that has to be is my job and if I say no they threaten to kick me out" she said.

"Brie I'm so sorry" Troy said.

"Gabriella if there is every anything we can do let us know" Kelsi told her.

"There is. I am thinking of adopting Emma and it should all work out but the problem is one of the other people I work with have to sign off on it and I know they won't" Gabriella said.

"I can get them to sign off. Being famous does have an upside" Troy said.

"So you guys think I should do it" she asked?

"DUH" they both said.

She smiled.

"So Troy why were you in such a hurry to double date" Kelsi asked?

"Because I like you Gabriella and I would like to date you" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"I really like you too" she smiled. Then she gasped and whispered "Emma". She jumped from the couch and ran upstairs.

**A/N What is wrong with Emma? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	10. A Mother's Gift

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

Then she gasped and whispered "Emma". She jumped from the couch and ran upstairs. Troy and Kelsi followed.

When they reached Emma's room she was whimpering as tears fell down her cheeks.

"How did you hear that" Kelsi asked?

She shrugged.

"It's a mother's gift to hear a child no matter how soft the cries are" Troy said.

Emma woke up with a scream

"Miss Gabi help" she cried.

Gabriella ran to her side and hugged her.

"Shhhh I'm here baby girl it was a bad dream" Gabriella said rubbing her back.

"My daddy took me away Miss Gabi" Emma cried.

"No one is taking you away from me. Emma I promise" Gabriella said more to herself.

"Emma how would you feel about me being your new mommy" Gabriella asked?

"I would feel happy" she said.

"I am going to starting working on making that happen then ok" Gabriella asked?

"YAY!" she squealed.

"For now go back to sleep" Gabriella said.

"Can Troy sing to me" Emma asked?

"All three of us can sing to you" Kelsi said.

Emma laid down and nodded.

They three of them started to sing.

"[Kelsi]

It's our last chance, to share the stage

Before we go our separate ways

High school wasn't meant to last forever

It's our last chance, for us to shine

To bring you music one more time

So come on, come on, come on (Come on, come on, come on)

Come on, come on, come on

[Troy]

You know how life can be, it changes over night

[Troy & Gabriella]

The sun even raining, but it's alright

[Gabriella]

A friend like you

[Troy & Gabriella]

Always makes it easy!

[Troy]

I know that you get me

[Troy & Gabriella]

Every time

Through every up, through every down,

You know i'll always be around

Through anything, you can count on me!

All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you

There's nothing we can do, I just wanna be with you, only you

No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart

[Troy]

You know it's true

[Troy & Gabriella]

I just wanna be with you! I just wanna be with you!

[Troy]

The sun will always shine, that's how you made me feel

We're gonna be alright, 'cause what we have is real

[Gabriella]

And will always be together

[Troy, Gabriella]

All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you

There's nothing we can do, I just wanna be with you, only you

No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart

[Troy]

You know it's true

[Troy, Gabriella]

I just wanna be with you!

[Gabriella]

All I wanna do

[Troy, Gabriella]

All that I wanna do, is be with you!

All that I wanna do, is be with you!

All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you!

All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you!"

Emma was sleeping when they finished.

**A/N I'm sure you all know where this song is from. If not it's from High School Musical 3 Senior Year. Emma is fine and Gabriella is going to adopt her. But will everything go as planned? **


	11. The Ticke Monster

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I've been getting a lot of reviews that the last chapter was too short so I decided to update again. **

"So I guess its true. The famous Troy Bolton can sing" Gabriella teased.

"Hey you really want to go there remember what happen last time you teased me about singing" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Oh no don't you dare" Gabriella said.

"Don't he dare what" Kelsi asked?

"She doesn't want me to turn into the tickle monster but its too late. He has been unleashed" Troy said.

Both Gabriella and Kelsi took off running.. Troy chased after them. They made it downstairs once they got into the living room Troy had caught up with both of them and knocked them onto the couch and started to tickle them. He already knew his little sister's most ticklish spot and he attacked that right away he just have to find Gabriella's.

"Troy please not the sides nohohohohohoh" Kelsi cried out in laughter.

"The tickle monster is unstoppable" Troy said giving a evil laugh.

"There is no escaping the tickle monster" Gabriella said laughing.

"That's right but that doesn't mean I'll stop" Troy teased.

"Just don't tickle my stomach please" Gabriella said.

Troy smirked and tickled her stomach.

"NO! ahhhhhhhhhahahahahahahha nohohohohohooh stohahahahahahap" Gabriella cried out in laughter.

"Plea….se Tr…oy st…op w…e can't brea….the" Kelsi begged.

Troy stopped and watched as the two girls he loved got their breath back. They hung out and talked they rest of the night before they all fell asleep.

The next day Gabriella and Emma went back home. Troy and Gabriella had went over to the court house to get the paper that were needed for her to adopted Emma. Emma stayed at the house with Kelsi. Troy had said he would pick her up at 6:30 for the double date. Gabriella was scared to death. Not of going out though. She trusted Troy she knew he would never hurt her. What scared it was the thought of leaving Emma alone with the other workers. Emma had no idea about tonight and Gabriella wasn't sure how to tell her. She sat Emma down on her bed and said "Look Emma tonight Troy and I are going to go out. The place we are going though its only for big people so you have to stay here. I know your scared but I have something for you and only you can have it ok".

Emma nodded. Gabriella handed her a walkie talkie. "I have the other one. All you have to do is push this button and I can hear you no matter where I am" Gabriella said.

"So if I get scared you will come back" Emma asked?

"Yes I'll come right back" Gabriella answered.

Emma nodded. Gabriella gave her a hug. Finally it was six thirty. Both Gabriella and Emma were scared. Troy came in dressed in a tux. He saw the scared look on both Emma and Gabriella's face. He went over and took Gabriella's hand.

"She will be fine we won't be gone very long I promise" Troy said.

"I've never left her alone with them before" she whispered.

"They won't hurt her. If they do they will loose their job" Troy said back.

She nodded. Troy gave Emma the care bear again. Emma watched as Gabriella and Troy left. She stayed on her bed just playing with the lion Troy gave her.

At "The Oliver Garden" everyone had been seated and ordered they were now waiting for their food. They hadn't even been gone an hour and Gabriella was already wanting to leave. She kept checking her walkie talkie to make sure it still worked. When the food did came Gabriella hardly ate anything. She didn't speak the whole time. Finally Ryan left to use the bathroom when he did Kelsi asked "What is up with you"?

"Nothing" Gabriella lied?

"You can hardly focus on anything. You haven't eaten anything. I know something is up" Kelsi said.

"She is nervous about leaving Emma with the other workers" Troy said.

"Its not that. I just have this bad feeling in the pit of the stomach. Something is wrong. I know it" Gabriella said nearly in tears.

"Give me your phone" Troy said.

Gabriella handed him her cell. He took it and called the orphanage.

"Hello" a worker answered.

"Hi this is Troy Bolton I was in there a while ago and I was wondering if it would be possible for me to check on a child there" he asked?

"For you Mr. Bolton anything what is the child name" the women asked?

"Emma Holt" Troy said.

"Let me check that for you" the lady said.

When Troy heard what she said next. He went white. He felt sick to her stomach. He had to stop this.

"What's your name" Troy asked?

"Kat Summers" the lady said.

"Kat I will kiss you on the lips if you do everything you can to stop that adoption" Troy said.

Gabriella heard the word adoption and froze.

**A/N Uh-oh what happen? Will Gabriella still be able to adopt Emma? Who is trying to adopt her now? Any ideas? I hope this was a little longer for your guys. Although I wanted to leave you all with a cliff hanger. Haha yes I know I'm mean but I'll update again tomorrow. **


	12. She Just Called Me Mommy

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella heard the word adoption and froze.

"Yes ok for a minute now stall" he yelled and hung up.

"We need to get back. Sharpay went in and is singing papers for adopting Emma" Troy said.

"NO" Gabriella said.

Just then Ryan came back.

"IF YOU HAD ANYTING TO DO WITH THIS I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU" Gabriella screamed.

"Do with what" Ryan asked?

"Kelsi will explain on the way we have to go" Troy said.

"Troy take Gabriella and go. Ryan and I will pay and meet you there" Kelsi said.

Both Gabriella and Troy jumped up from their seats and ran. They jumped into the car and drove as fast as they could. They finally got there and opened the door. Gabriella gasped and tears filled her eyes at the sight she saw. Emma was hiding under her back as far into the corner as she could with tears streaming down her face. Her body was shacking and she was choking on her tears. She was screaming her head off. Gabriella ran over and pulled her out from under the bed and into her arms hugging her as tight as she could.

"Shhhhhh baby girl shhhhhh its all right I'm here. I'm here no one taking you anywhere I promise" she said.

Emma clung to Gabriella like a life line. Troy handed the ladies Gabriella's papers of adoption.

"I was here first that kid is mine" Sharpay said.

"You don't even want her" Troy said.

"If I didn't want her why would I be here" Sharpay asked?

"Because you hate that you lost. You hate what we did to you last night and you want to get us back by taking the one good thing in my life other then Troy" Gabriella said.

"Look everyone shut up. I called the Head master and she will be here soon" Joy said.

"The head master who is in charge of every orphanage in this state" Gabriella asked?

"Yes" Joy answered.

"Fine I will wait" Sharpay said and sat on one of the bed.

Gabriella sat down holding Emma tightly on her lap. Troy sat down next to them. He rubbed Emma's back. She had finally calmed down. Gabriella had gotten her to sleep.

"Troy I can't loose her. She is all I have" Gabriella cried.

"You won't loose her. I will make sure of it. She isn't all you have though because you will always have me" Troy said.

"I know if I loose Emma I'll loose you. The only reason she hang out with me is because of Emma" Gabriella said.

"Do I have to tickle some sense into you? I am with you because I want to be. I love you Gabriella ok. I never thought I would love another girl after Sharpay dumped me but I do I love you and I know you love me too" Troy said.

"I do love you too. I'm just scared Troy. Emma can't live with Sharpay. Sharpay will hurt her" Gabriella cried.

Finally the head master arrived. She looked at both Gabriella's and Sharpay's papers.

"We will take this to court. The Judge will decided who Emma lives with until then the child stays with me" the head master said.

"NO" Gabriella cried. "Please let her stay here. I promise I won't run with her I promise please" Gabriella said.

She hugged Emma as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry but Emma is coming with me tonight" the headmaster said.

"Can I at least say goodbye" Gabriella asked?

"You can both have five minutes to say goodbye".

Gabriella shook Emma awake.

"Emma sweetie do you know how I used to talk about having sleepovers" Gabriella asked?

Emma nodded.

"Well you get to have a very cool sleepover with that lady over there until Troy and I make the mean lady go away" Gabriella said.

"No I want to stay with you mommy You said you would be my mommy. I want you mommy I want you" Emma cried.

Gabriella fought back tears. She really did just call her mommy.

"I know baby but they have to make sure I'm nice enough to be your mommy and until they can prove that you have to go with her" Gabriella said.

"No mommy" Emma cried.

"Troy" Gabriella whimpered so only he could hear. "I can't do this. I can't say goodbye to her".

Troy took Emma from her arms. Emma whimpered and wiggled. She knew Troy would send her away.

"NO! NO! MOMMY" she screamed.

"Emma you will see Miss Gabi again I promise" Troy said.

"NOOOOOOOOO" She screamed on top of her lungs.

"Time is up" The headmaster said.

Sharpay came over and grabbed Emma from Troy. Gabriella went to run and take her back but Troy wrapped his arms around her stopping her.

"No" she said.

Sharpay said her goodbyes then handed her to the headmaster. Emma screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! NOOOOOOOOO" She screamed.

The headmaster left with Sharpay behind her. Gabriella turned and buried her face into Troy's chest finally letting the tears falls. Then Kelsi ran in.

Ryan is outside talking to Sharpay maybe he can make her change her mind" she said.

"Thanks Kels" Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back.

"Is there anything I can do" she asked?

"No" Troy answered.

"I want my baby girl" Gabriella cried.

"We will get our baby back Gabriella I promise" Troy said.

"Our baby" Gabriella asked looking up.

"If you would allow me to be her father" Troy added.

"Of course you can be her father" Gabriella cried.

They hugged just praying they could get Emma back. They hired a lawyer and met with that lawyer every day until the court day.

**A/N Next chapter will be Court Day. **


	13. Finding a Family

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Finally it was court day. Troy and Gabriella sat at the table with the lawyer.

"Now just remember Gabriella they are going to bring up your past. Your parents death will have a big part in this. Just remember what we said and everything will be fine. You too Troy. They are going to try and pin Sharpay's behavior on you. Just stay strong and this will work out" Sarah (the lawyer said).

"Is there anyway I can see Emma before we start" Gabriella asked?

"No. No one is allowed near her until the judge said so. " Sarah replied.

Gabriella sighed. She had been kept awake by nightmares this whole time. She stayed with Troy and it had all been tears. Gabriella was scared to death of loosing this case. She sighed again and looked over at Sharpay and went deathly white.

"Baby what is it" Troy asked?

"Tha-tha-that's her lawyer" she asked pointing to Sharpay's lawyer.

"Yeah Jim Brown. Why" Sarah asked?

"No. No. I'm not being questioned by him. No" Gabriella said shacking her head.

"Baby we have to do this for Emma" Troy said.

"Not him please" she cried.

"What's wrong with him" Sarah asked?

"He defended the man who killed my parents he knows more about what happen. He is going to find a way to turn this around on me" she cried.

"If he says anything wrong I'll object him. Just try to relax Gabriella. You know what's going to be said just take a deep breath. You can do this. Do this for Emma" Sarah said.

Gabriella nodded.

The judge entered and the court started. Several people went up and were questioned. After Troy Gabriella was called. She went up and was sworn in. Sarah went first.

"Gabriella I understand you had a rough childhood. Is that true?

"Yes I was abused physically, mentally and, sexually all by the time I was thirteen".

"Were all the people who that to you thrown in jail"?

"Yes".

"What about the man who murdered your parents? Was he thrown in jail"?

"Yes".

"Is there anyone you can think of that you know that could be a danger to Emma Holt"?

"The only person I can think of is Sharpay. May I explain why"?

"Yes".

"When she first came into the orphanage to look at the kids. She scared Emma very badly because she didn't read Emma's chart I gave her the night before. She was saying very mean things to her and it scared Emma very badly. Other then Sharpay I don't think anyone would be a danger to her. If there was someone I knew that was a danger to her I wouldn't be adopting her".

"No further questions".

Jim got up and went over with a smirk.

"How old were you when your parents were killed"?

"Three".

"So you were raised by all those people who you say abused you"?

"Yes".

"So if you were raised by people who abused you how can you be the jury trust that you won't treat your child the same way. It was how you were raised"?

"Because I was raised right before my parents were murdered. I may have only been three but I know what makes a good parents and what doesn't! I would never hurt one hair on Emma's head…I wouldn't hurt one hair on anyone's head".

"What about Emma's father"?

"In jail".

"He escaped once and from what I heard you weren't able to defend yourself from him. What if he tries to attack Emma again"?

"I will defend myself and Emma. In case where I can't I have a loving boyfriend who would die trying to protect Emma".

"Hmm dying to protect their child…where does that sound familiar"?

"My parents died protecting me. I would do the same for Emma if it came down to it" Gabriella said.

"Yes your parents died protecting you because you can't protect yourself. You also had your boyfriend Troy step in and protect you when it came to defend Emma. So how can you be sure that you will be able to protect Emma when the time comes"?

"The only reason Troy helped me was because I was having flashbacks about a night I was sexually abused. Emma's father had his hand on a place it shouldn't and yes I'm glad Troy came to help but I'm not the same person I was that day".

"So if someone were to attack you would be able to defend yourself"?

"Yes".

The out of no where Jim raised his hand and slapped Gabriella across the face.

"OBJECTION" Sarah yelled.

Gabriella sat on the stand holding her cheek in shock. She started getting flashbacks from all the physical abuse. She didn't know who was standing in front of her or even where she was. Troy slowly approached her.

"Brie it's me. It's Troy. You're safe. No one can hurt you" he said.

Gabriella focused on his voice and was brought back.

"Are you ok" he asked?

"Yes" she answered.

"Ok since Jim is no longer able to question witnesses we will be doing something different. No each of you will be asked questions by me about being a mother. The person not being questioned will be sent in another room. The same room as Emma is in. There will be a cop in there watching you. Now Gabriella since you are already up there you will be first. "Sharpay someone will take you in the room with Emma" the judge said.

As soon as Sharpay was gone the judge started with the question and a cop took Jim away.

"What is the most important thing you can give to a child"?

"There is more than one answer to that question love, food, and shelter".

"What…."

Gabriella could no longer hear her question because she heard Emma's cries again. She shook her head trying to focus.

"Um…could you repeat the question" she asked?

"How would you sooth or comfort a crying child"?

"Hold them in my arms rocking them while whispering or saying comforting things to them.

"What do you plan on doing so the child does not become bored"?

"It depends on the age of the child but in this case I would do a craft, play dolls, maybe watch a movie. Depending on the weather go play outside or take her to the park".

It was getting harder to answer because Emma's cries were getting harder and louder.

"Do you have first aid and red cross training"?

"Yes"

"Do you……."

"I'm sorry forgive me" Gabriella said.

She jumped from her seat and ran to find Emma. The screaming was becoming too much for her to hear. She burst through the door and yelled "GET AWAY FROM HER"

With Emma before.

She was sitting with the female cop watching her as she sat and played with her dolls. She still had the lion Troy gave her. The door opned and Emma's head hot up hoping it would be Gabriella. When she saw it was Sharpay she was scared.

"NO GET AWAY" she screamed.

She ran and hid behind the female cop.

Sharpay came closer and Emma started to cry.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed.

"Oh come on don't be scared" Sharpay said.

"NO GET AWAY! MISS GABI HELP! TROY HELP! GET AWAY" Emma cried. She crawled away and hid under one of the chair and curled into ball. She hit any one who tried to grab her. Finally the door burst open and she heard "GET AWAY FROM HER".

Now:

"Miss Gabi" Emma cried. Reaching her arms out to her. Gabriella ran over and picked her up holding her tightly to her chest.

"Shhhhhh baby girls it's all right" Gabriella said rocking her.

Emma held her tightly and calmed down. The Judge came in. She was in shock to see Gabriella holding Emma.

"Your honor this young women is amazing. She was able to get Emma out from hiding and calm her down just by being in the same room" the female cop said.

"Miss Montez needs to finish her questions before she gets to spend time with the child" the judge said.

"The child is terriffed to be with Miss Evens and why would a kids be that scared of someone else they had been abused. I will not allow to trial to go any further. Miss Evens can not be a mother to this child" the female cop said.

"Well we still need to make sure Gabriella is fit so she still need to question"

"Let me stay with her. This child has been through so much already. At least let her stay with me" Troy said coming in.

"I will also stay in here but at least the child will be comfortable" the female cop said.

"I will allow it" the judge said.

Troy walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey Emma Gabriella has to go for a little bit again but I'll stay with you" Troy said.

Emma looked up.

"Will you tickle my tummy" she asked with a smile.

Troy took her and tickled her stomach making her giggle.

Gabriella went with the judge and finished her questions. When she was done she went to Emma's room. She was sitting on Troy's lap telling him and the cop a story about her.

"They are about to make a choice what to come listen" Gabriella asked?

"Of course" Troy said. He set Emma down and said "We will be right back.

"Ok" she answered.

Troy and Gabriella left.

"I have come to a decision. Gabriella Montez you have been found as a perfect fit as a parents for Emma Holt I am allowing the adoption. Let Emma go" the judge said. Emma came running out. Gabriella picked her up and spun her around. Troy came over behind her and tickled her sides making her squeal in laughter. All three of them laughter. Both Troy and Gabriella had found the family they always wanted.

**A/N Ok that's the end. I hope you liked it. I have been thinking about a sequel but I don't have any ideas other then the man who killed Gabriella's parents gets out of jail and comes back to hurt her and does that by going after Emma. That's all I have and I don't have enough ideas to go on that. So send me some ideas and maybe sometime in the near future I'll make one. Thanks for reading and look out for my next story Enemies Or Lovers. It's about Troy and Gabriella have been BFFs since they were babies but when they started high school they turned into Enemies who still care about each other so when tragedy strikes Gabriella will Troy confess her true feelings to her and become her lover and will he remain her enemy **


End file.
